the_orchardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dual Phoenix Event
The Dual Phoenix event was a pivotal event in the Orchard Universe involving an omnipotent entity known as the Phoenix Force. It occurred on the chatroom ''Rural Idaho. ''Valdyra intended to have the Phoenix possess her to gain enough power to destroy the Infinity Gauntlet. It splintered in half when it was summoned, and Dean received half of the Phoenix Force also. Plot Valdyra speaks with her father Loki and asks him to help her summon the Phoenix Force. Seeing the advantages of it, Loki agrees, and bargains with some angel factions that she will restore Heaven if they help her. Castiel overhears the angels speaking in his head and goes to her, warning her that she cannot control the Phoenix Force. Valdyra dismisses him, and he insists that she at least tell Sam and Dean. Valdyra acquiesces, and Sam and Dean are unusually accepting of her choice, aware there is no turning her back. At this point Dean has received the Mark of Cain and believes the positives to her choice far outweigh the negatives. She summons the Phoenix and Sam, Castiel and Dean go outside with her to watch. However, the ritual goes wrong and splits the Phoenix in half. Dean receives half of the cosmic entity, with Valdyra receiving the other portion. They set to work creating what they believe to be the "Perfect World", and rehydrate deserts, end wars, and do as Valdyra promised: restoring Heaven. The seductive power of the Phoenix begins to corrupt the two of them, however, and they begin to think of themselves as gods to Earth. Sam and Castiel decide to visit the lush castle in the sky that they have created to spend time in, and Valdyra and Dean welcome them. However they have become arrogant and exclusive, the lust of the Phoenix creating a very dark kismesis between them. Sam and Castiel explore the castle and find on the fourth floor abominations of animals where Valdyra and Dean have added features to animals for the fun of it. Castiel remarks that the animals are "in pain" and "terrified of themselves." Valdyra and Dean discover them on the fourth floor and decide to withhold punishment to a later date. They let Sam and Castiel go with a warning. Dean and Valdyra continue to fall prey to the Phoenix's power and eventually become so corrupted that they kill the United Nations members who oppose them. The Infinity Gauntlet completely forgotten, Dean and Valdyra seem poised to take their places as rulers of Earth but Sam and Castiel appear to them again, pleading that Phoenix exit them. Valdyra and Dean deny that there is a problem, and decide themselves that it's time for Sam and Castiel to be punished. Valdyra recreates an image of the Cage inside Sam's head and mentally tortures him, causing him to collapse. The Phoenixes turn their attention to Castiel, playing with him for a short while before pulling his wings off, ripping them from their sockets. Valdyra then mockingly sets him alight with holy fire, burning him horribly. As she loses herself in teasing him, Dean runs her through with a dwarf gold blade and she falls. Her portion of the Phoenix transfers to Dean, leaving him the sole vessel of the Phoenix Entity. The overload of power is too much for Dean and he instantly turns Dark Phoenix, incinerating the ground nearby and destroying Valdyra, Castiel and Sam. He is unable to control the power he has, however, and causes natural disasters around the world, burning forests and regrowing them in miliseconds. He loses himself in his past as it mixes with his subconscious, unaware that he is fighting the Avengers. He finds himself staring at his mother on the ceiling, and she reaches to him and tells him to give it up. Dean's physical body cannot handle the stress of the Phoenix and it forcefully exits Dean's body. In the wake of the Phoenix's destruction, Sam and Castiel find they've been revived by the Phoenix, and Valdyra is barely alive. Sam finds the Infinity Gauntlet, and puts it on, attempting to reverse the effects. He cannot. Next Story The wake of the Phoenix and Dean and Valdyra's kismessitude leads to tension in Valdyra and Sam's relationship when he finds out she cheated on him with Dean. This leads to the Phoenix Break Event and the introduction of the first Dragon Hunter. Category:Storylines